The Tricksters
by smx underground
Summary: [One Shot] As Hans is on his way home to the southern Isles, he sees that he has incurred the curiosity of Loki, Whom has a deal for the Prince of the Southern Isles
1. Chapter 1

It was a simple plan, the plan even got simpler as time went on, but it wasn't meant to be. Now he is on a boat, set towards the Southern Isles, where he will stand before his eldest brother, on trial for the attempted Murder of Arendelle's Royalty. Had things gone differently, If his 'betrothed' had just been good and froze, He would be going home a hero. 'The Champion King of Arendelle' they would've called him. Now he was facing House arrest , at beast, or Exile at worst. His brother wouldn't be so kind as to execute him, that's too much of a mercy.

"That was too entertaining"

Hans was brought out of his brooding to find a man dressed in a gaudy green coat sitting beside him. The man had black hair slicked back with some curling on the bottom, his smile, all knowing against pale face.

Before Hans could alert the crew, he said "Don't waste your breath, as far as the crew sees or hears; you are soundly sleeping."

"Am I cursed to deal with various sorcerers then?" Hans grumbled.

The Stranger chuckled, "You completely misunderstand my intentions, I am here to compliment you, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"And Who are you to be mocking me?

"Again, You Misunderstand, I am Loki, I believe you mortals believe me The God of Mischief and Lies, not very flattering but they're not inaccurate."

"You expect me to believe in children's myth"

"And yet you you've encounter the Maiden of Jotunheim's Curse?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I believe mortals call her, The Snow Queen."

Hans' face darkened, "Don't remind me."

"You had a good plan though, one I could never pull off, The only girls to fawn over me are ones that try to fix me."

"Compliments are just words at this point, I know what awaits me once I get home."

Loki chuckled again, "You and I are cut from the same cloth, you and I were both born to rule, but we have brothers that only get in the way. The only difference is, I am King now"

"The Throne must be quite boring if you're here Gloating to me"

" I'm giving you an edge, Prince, I Will give you the means to rule your kingdom and somewhere down the Line, you do something for me. Does that seem like a fair bargain?"

"What am I to do for you?"

" That will be my choice, but nothing beyond your power"

Hans thought over the offer Loki gave him, Finally a chance to Usurp the Throne from his brother, for the price for at worst killing someone down the line and He could only hope it would be the Queen of Arendelle.

"I Accept." Hans resolved.

" Good, For now, Just wait until you get home, and remember that I am the True Trickster."

Loki vanished


	2. Aftermath

A Castle built itself around him until he stood in the middle of a Throne Room, he looked behind him and saw a young woman with Platinum hair and a blue gown, Prone on the ground. Beyond her was a soldier restraining another woman.

A man then entered, holding the staff. His wardrobe screamed military. He wore a sickeningly smug grin that wouldn't be out of place in HYDRA.

"How?" The woman gasped, "How did this happen? You were to Stand Trial…"

"My brothers saw it my way" The man stated, "What can I say, I can be very persuasive, I mean I did get Engaged to your sister"

"You Stay away from her!"

"I'm sorry, Queen Elsa," He practically spat the name out "I forgot that _you _had the upper hand. This is only the first of many conquests, this was personal, but now I have the power to overthrow any kingdom. What's next? Maybe Corona? Maybe I'll head more north, the possibilities are endless"

The room started to get colder, Elsa's fury making itself known.

The man chuckled, "Oh, you've caught me gloating, go ahead, let your feelings go, soon you will become more… Agreeable."

Elsa's eyes shot wide open as the man tried to touch her heart with the staff, she exploded in a wintery storm as the vison ended.

A/N: Due to Popular demand, Here's a Chapter dedicated to the Aftermath of Hans' deal with Loki, I am also writing a Frozen/Agents of SHIELD crossover that has more context to this chapter.


End file.
